Misceif Meyhem
by HGSKerriGDF
Summary: Two new students come to Hogwarts but what happens when jelousy come between the twins Fred and George Weasly? find out! R


Mischief Mayhem  
  
Chapter 1-The meeting  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or characters plot ideas/etc.  
  
I do own Kerri and Matt  
  
I usually spell things wrong. This is my first Harry Potter fic so easy on the flames. I apologize for making Kerri (myself) the main character.  
  
  
  
All the Hogwarts students were having a normal Day like any other. They were getting ready to eat breakfast in the Great Hall when professor Mcgonagal(AN: thats probably spelled wrong im in a bit of a rush)stood up.  
  
"Students" she said in her usual professional voice " Realize you all must be hungry but we have two new students coming to our school, They are from Wolff another wizarding school"  
  
The two teens stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, One, a tall girl with brown hair up to her shoulders and a pink outfit on under her robes. The other, a short boy with brown hair and a blue outfit on.  
  
"Now then, Kerri and Matt Kazama please, step forward"  
  
As they walked up to the stool with the sorting hat on it the gazes of the students of Hogwarts followed them.  
  
"Kerri...please come here,"  
  
Kerri walked up, she looked like she had to be at least about her 4th year and she was maybe 14.  
  
She sat down on the stool,proffesor Mcgonagall put the Hat onto Kerri's head...it was silent for a moment and then..."hmmm....i see....oh!"Kerri flinched at the sudden sound"...oooo...mmmhmmm...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor roared with excitement and cheers. Kerri walked over to the table as she saw Fred and George wave to her. She walked over and sat in the middle of them.  
  
"Matt, your next"  
  
Matt walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor Mcgonagall put the sorting hat over his head,it covered his eyes as he sat there it was silent the whole time and then with a burst of loud noise the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table cheered and then Matt sat next to ChoChang. Kerri and Matt were cousins they went to Wolff whitch was another wizarding school in the area.  
  
After breakfast all the Gryffindors went to the common room. Kerri walked with Fred and George to the common room as the talked.  
  
"So you came here from where?" Fred asked  
  
"From Wolff,it's in Liverpool" Kerri said noticing the confused looks on their faces  
  
"i see..." George said"so then why are you here?"  
  
"oh-er-I-sorta got Kicked out"  
  
"sorta?"George asked " whated you do?" he said intrested  
  
"I got 61 detentions,I set my teacher on fire..and I also set traps and the kids i hated tranformed into ferrets"  
  
"cool!!" Said Fred "we do things like that except we have fake candy and fake wands and things like that..Hey did you meet Harry yet?"  
  
"Harry?-Harry Potter!?"  
  
"yea"Said George  
  
"no..."  
  
"well he's in Gryffindor"  
  
"you should meet him" Fred said as the walked up to the common room  
  
"Copenhagen" and the portrait swung open  
  
As they all walked into the common room a boy approached them.  
  
"Harry?-Harry Potter" Kerri said  
  
"Yep.."He said"er-Welcome to Hogwarts.." He said nervously  
  
"T-Thanks" she answered  
  
"Follow us" George said to Kerri  
  
They brought Kerri over to a corner table and sat down.  
  
"These.." George said holding up a bag of brightly colored rappers "are called Ton-Tongue Toffee's"  
  
"what do they do??"Kerri asked  
  
"They make your Tongue grow really long in all diffrent colors"Fred said  
  
"Yeah! and it can go as long as 12 feet!!"George explained  
  
"cool!"  
  
It was around 10:30 (am) They did not have class today because it was Saturday.  
  
"Kerri..come here" George said getting up and walking away "come on.."  
  
He walked up to where the boys dormitory spiral staircase started  
  
"wait right there i'll be back"  
  
Kerri leaned against the wall and waited for George to get back. Fred was sitting on the couch,he turned around and looked at Kerri.He watched Her turquoise (spelling??) eyes drift up the stair case.  
  
'she looks so pretty' he tought 'wait...what am i saying...i cant like her...i just met her..oh my gosh...'  
  
George came down the staircase and Fred turned around so George wouldent know he was looking at her.  
  
"look" George said to kerri showing he a box  
  
"There fake wands we made they turn into snakes and rats if you try certaint spells with them"He explained  
  
"What else do you guys have??"she asked curiously  
  
"Not much" said fred hoping over the back of the couch  
  
"Our mom dosent want us to make anything so she destroyed most of our things."  
  
They walked out of the common room and were walking out into the hall and then( you knew i was going to add him in here i always do) Draco Malfoy a slimy low lifed Slytherin walked up to them  
  
"Hey..who's your new friend boys" He said to The twins  
  
"Her name is Kerri and if you dont have anything nice to say to her"  
  
"dont say anything at all" Fred finsihed Georges sentence.  
  
Malfoy walked away the look on his face that he always had when someone out witted him at anything  
  
"Thanks.." Kerri told them "who is he?"  
  
"No problem and he's-"  
  
"Draco Malfoy...thinks he's all good at everything but he just egts his way cause he's spoiled"George said inturrupting Fred.  
  
Kerri looked around, so many doors,so many stairs.  
  
"What do all the doors lead to?" she asked them  
  
"Diffrent things" Said Fred  
  
"Many..diffrent things"George said winking at Fred  
  
"We Know this school inside and out and few other tricks besides"  
  
"C-mon! we'll show you" Fred said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats it so far..I know i know stupid place to end it but i gotta leave you in some suspence right? like i said it's only a first. If you know Fred and George you know this whole Story is going to be Intresting.  
  
R&R Please!!!! 


End file.
